Dead Or Alive
by kellym01
Summary: As Bloom destroyed Valtor she lost her own life in the process, however, Valtor survived and has resurrected Bloom to obtain the dragon fire, only this time she isn't human plz R&R I don't own Winx Club, may become xover later
1. Chapter 1

Valtor could see Bloom was about to deliver the final blow so he used some of the remains of his stolen magic to protect a small piece of his consciousness and waited just until Bloom created an explosion that tore the landscape apart even though she had created on the astral plain, it was then Valtor, or what was left of him, the piece he saved from the blast used a teleportation spell to teleport himself and Bloom's body to an underground lab he had discovered in his prime, it was deserted, the machinery within it was ancient, covered in dust, containment tubes were shattered, the lab was in a old dark cave.

Valtor then began to use healing spells to heal his body and regain his strength, he looked towards the girl he had brought with him, or what was left, her body was badly burned and clumps of her hair had been incinerated, however, unlike him Bloom hadn't survived the attack.

Valtor then lifted her body and tossed her into one of the tubes that looked like it would still operate, upright, he then placed it on locked down and activated several monitors and began using the machinery to take DNA from the body and placed it in another tube under lock down and filled it with a green fluid before trying to combine it with his magic to clone Bloom from the remains, only to have it fail, the body he created was too unstable and fell apart so he tried again and began merging Bloom's DNA trying to create a more stable vessel for her.

"I can't believe this at a time I would be able to clone her within minutes in here and now…arrrrgh I need the dragon fire and the only way I can get it now is to create a genetic duplicate of her" Valtor yelled, he knew he needed something to strengthen the vessel so it wouldn't just hold itself together long enough to extract the power but it needed to be able to contain the dragon fire, the only problem was it was so strong it needed a strong, powerful, living organism to contain it and a pure one at that. And Valtor was still weak, he still needed time to rest and heal his wounds and recover his magic.

A Year Later…

Valtor was fully healed, however, he was still recovering nearly half his magic, he sat in a old, dusty office chair he found in one of the caves that surrounded the lab and led to it, he was staring intently at one of the monitors, one which showed Bloom's DNA, or what was left of it, over the past year despite the precautions he took most of the body had rotted away and now there were several gaps in the DNA and he needed to act quick, he couldn't create a body strong enough to contain the power he desired so he had to use what was left of the original. Valtor then grew a smirk, he now had exactly what he needed now, he then rolled over to a cabinet that had been locked when he arrived, until he blew it open he then reached in and pulled out a vile that contained a green liquid he then went back to where he was before and used the machinery to scan the vile, the computer then combined the code of the DNA in the vile and that of the subject to simulate the outcome, his smirk then grew as he saw he was correct.

Valtor then poured the substance into the machine and which merged the two samples DNA, he then pulled the outcome on the screen and couldn't believe it, he had done it, the genetic code was stable, so all he had to do now was merge it with the body and do the regenerative properties of the DNA he merged with Bloom's he would be able to get the power he desired with just enough time to torture Bloom before her body collapsed on itself, too unstable to hold itself together.

He then transferred the DNA to the tube the remains of Bloom's body was, which was basically a skeleton, missing its right hand, some red hair and small traces of flesh, the minute the DNA made contact with the body it spread throughout it, Valtor just watched as it recreated the organs, as her skin was recreated and within minutes she looked the same as the day she died, even the clothes had been reconstructed.

Valtor then opened the tube and let her fall out of it on the ground, barely conscious and just as she was recovering; he told her what she was what he had done to her.

Meanwhile…

The winx girls had been summoned to Miss Faragonda's office, even Roxy had been summoned.

"You sent for us?" Flora asked as they entered the office.

"Yes about ten minutes ago I sensed a large spike of negative energy, the universe was out of balance for moment so I used the ball to try and locate the source of the negative energy and…well…" Faragonda trailed off.

"What is it Faragonda?" Stella asked.

"It was Valtor" Faragonda breathed out, all of the winx, except for Roxy gasped, their jaws dropped and their eyes went wide.

"What, who's Valtor?" Roxy then asked

"Remember when we told you about Bloom, how she was the most powerful fairy at Alfea. Well, Valtor was the one who killed her, we thought that she'd took him with her and ended the war that started on sparx decades ago…we almost thought it was worth it…but now it looks like she died for nothing" Flora replied as tears filled her eyes.

"Valtor is still weak, he may have healed but he has yet to regain his full powers which is why I didn't detect him sooner, meaning we have a chance to stop him from finishing what he started" Faragonda said.

"Don't worry this time we'll stop him no matter what" Layla stated, Faragonda then told them his whereabouts and not to underestimate him, Stella then opened her portal which took them into one of the caves that connected to Valtor's whereabouts, Techna then pulled up a virtual map of tunnels and found a strong heartbeat in one of them along with a weak one, they then headed in that direction.

Meanwhile…

Valtor was trying to absorb the dragon fire by force, he had chained Bloom to the far corner cave wall, Bloom was resisting Valtor with all her will, while trying to hold her body together, they were then both shocked as Valtor was blasted by a yellow orb.

"SUN BURST" Stella yelled as she shot Valtor with the attack.

Valtor stumbled back and glared at five girls that had entered his lair, Valtor then sent several fireballs at the winx club and struck several cave walls, shaking the cave entrance which they stood in causing them to lose their balance and fall to the cave floor, Roxy tumbled to the corner Bloom was chained in, Bloom just stared at the fight that was commencing, Roxy then noticed Bloom and approached her, still on her knees, she recognised her from photos of the winx club when they were at school.

"Bloom" she whispered shocked, Bloom just looked towards her weakly and nodded, Roxy went wide eyed, Bloom then looked towards the shackles that bound her and began to focus on her body and altered its density and pulled her hands through it, like her hands were a thick liquid, she then solidified them and stumbled to her feet. Bloom then approached Valtor from behind, her right arm then began to morph, it smoothed out and began a sharp spear shape, Valtor was about to send another blast at her friends who were now on the defensive when he felt pain surge through him and blood trickle down his leg, he looked down to see what looked like a skin coloured spear, it then retracted and he looked over his shoulder to see Bloom pulling back her arm it slowly morphed back in to it's original shape, it was then he used a teleportation spell to escape so he could heal and gather his strength so he could complete what he started back on sparx decades ago.

The winx just stared in shock at who was standing their, Bloom then collapsed unconscious, the winx then rushed to her side and teleported them back to Alfea in the hospital wing and placed Bloom in one of the beds so she could be treated.


	2. Chapter 2

The minute Bloom was placed in one of the beds in the hospital wing Techna began scanning her, "Girls according to this most of her body is constructed of organic matter that my scanner can't identify, maybe we should show this to Miss Faragonda" Techna stated.

"Okay, well why don't you guys go and I'll stay with Bloom" Flora suggested, the rest of the winx agreed and left for Faragonda's office, Flora then sat on a chair beside Bloom.

Bloom then began to stir before her eyes snapped open and she took in the sight of the hospital wing, she then sat up, only then did she notice Flora sitting in the seat beside her.

"Flora?" loom questioned as her right palm drifted to her forehead as the days events stormed her mind.

"Bloom are you okay?" Flora asked as a smile grew on her face.

"Not really…I gotta go" Bloom replied as she slipped out of the bed and began to head to balcony, until Flora grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Bloom, what's wrong, what did Valtor do to you?" Flora asked growing even more concerned for her friend.

Bloom let out a deep sigh knowing there was no way she'd be able to escape Flora without her finding out one way or another 'at least this way she will see me as the person I was and not as the monster I am' Bloom thought to herself.

"Do you know what happened last year when I faced Valtor…I died I almost took him with me, but he was prepared for it and it cost me dearly…in an attempt to gain my power he tried to clone me…but he failed and soon he saw he only had one option to bring me back…" Bloom explained as her eyes began to swell with tears.

"But…that's not possible, that magic has been lost for millennia…and would require incredible sacrifice and immense power to perform even if Valtor found them" Flora replied.

"I know and so does he so he used the same lab he was going to clone me in to experiment my DNA with the DNA of the darkest and most dangerous Magical creatures to recreate my body and with the right combination restore my life so he could take my powers for his own…" Bloom then went quiet.

"Bloom…" Flora then placed her hand on her shoulder "You can tell me, what did he do?" Flora then asked.

Bloom then let out another sigh "He used the DNA of a species known as a symbiote to stabilize me and due to it's abilities and the traces of dragon fire that remained on my body it allowed him to resurrect me and begin my regeneration, he even added more DNA to mine to make me last longer…he planned to torture me after he took my power, in the most cruel way until my body destroyed itself, melting away…now I'm more monster than me" Bloom said as her tears began to roll down her cheek.

Meanwhile…

Techna was showing Miss Faragonda the results from the scan she'd given Bloom when they brought her in. "Oh my this is troubling" the old fairy said, recognizing what the organic substance in Bloom's DNA was.

"What is it Miss F.?" Stella then asked growing worried.

"The readings of this organic substance are the same as the results from when the Symbiote was discovered, it was kept secret except to a privileged few like myself, a Symbiote is a mystical parasite that bonds with a host, strengthens their abilities and empowers them with abilities from their past hosts and gradually begin to take over their host until there is nothing left of the host and then it either finds a new host to bond with and repeat the cycle or creates a offspring, you see this is a hermaphrodite, (not sure on spelling) it breeds on it's own ad the offspring is usually more powerful than the parent and has all the abilities it's parents has, sometimes they even merge, the off spring is basically a different personality of the parent so they gradually get worse with each generation normally so we must make sure it doesn't spread…you see according to these results 85% of Bloom is the Symbiote meaning soon it will find a new host and quite possibly reproduce and if it does then the whole magical universe will be in danger" Faragonda explained.

Stella's phone then began to vibrate "It's from Flora, Bloom's trying to leave, she's not far behind" Stella said.

"We can't allow her to get away we barley managed to contain the Symbiotes on earth's moon if Bloom gets away and reproduces and or finds a new host there will be no stopping that Symbiote" Faragonda said as they all ran out of Faragonda's office.

Courtyard…

Bloom had just run out into the courtyard, still too weak to use her magic, she then began to head toward the forest she knew all she had to do was stay away from people or anything alive to end her suffering and be released from the life of a monster when vines rose up from the ground tying around Bloom's limbs and lifting her off the ground.

Flora then ran up to her friend, she then stopped in front of Bloom, panting heavily. "Bloom despite what you may think you're not a monster no matter what Valtor did to you" Flora said as she regained her posture, looking her in the eye.

"Wrong, I told you what a symbiote is and…I haven't been simply bonded to one…I am the Symbiote what you see if a the remains of my body simply regenerated by the Symbiote DNA and what ever else Valtor merged with me…and soon it will collapse on itself" Bloom replied as a small smile grew on her face.

"What do you mean?" Flora then asked growing even more worried by the second.

"What I mean is I am the Symbiote, not even with what Valtor did to me…well lets just say soon my body's remains will be fully decomposed and I will take the form of the Symbiote and with this environment…well I won't last long without a host so I will soon be free of life as a monster" Bloom explained.

"You're not a monster Bloom" Flora pushed.

"How can you say that? You know what I am" Bloom replied surprised.

"I don't care Bloom you are what you are on the outside but it's what inside what counts and on the inside you are my friend and a member of the winx club and I am not going to let you go again…I don't care if you have to use me as a host but I will not let you die again" Flora yelled as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Bloom then noticed her body had started to decompose again, meaning it was time to choose live or die.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Just so you know Bloom's body is becoming a symbiote body, her mind is the same as before, however, the symbiote nature might cause some problems. Don't worry Flora won't die.

The winx and Faragonda entered the courtyard they saw Flora just standing there in front of vines she had grown (the ones that had contained Bloom) and there was no sign of Bloom, Techna instantly began scanning the area.

"There are a few faint readings of that organic matter that made up most of Blooms body, but not a lot" Techna stated.

"Well from the looks of it, it looks like Bloom's body gave out and took the Symbiote" Faragonda said as she let out a sigh of relief, one that didn't go unnoticed by Flora.

"Why are you glad Bloom is no longer here?" she asked sort of distantly.

"Because Valtor made her into a monster, one that could destroy the magical dimension, I am not glad Bloom is gone I am glad though that the monster is no more. Flora then turned to face Faragonda her eyes filled with anger.

"Bloom isn't a monster" she roared at the elder fairy.

"She was, she was a symbiote, an incredible dangerous creature…hold on you said isn't" Faragonda replied, growing slightly confused, Flora then grew a dark smirk. A black thick liquid then sprouted from her skin and began to cover Flora from head to toe, her skin became smooth and her face became non existent except for her eyes that became big and white. Her hair became black and flowed with power, a mouth then appeared full of sharp fangs, large ones at that and a long tongue and spoke with a sort of demonic voice.

"Bloom was dying so I convinced her to use me as a host, she had completely transformed into a symbiote and we knew the only way she could survive here would be if she used me as a host, I lost her once I wasn't going to lose her again" Flora stated as she glared at the headmistress.

"You fool you've doomed yourself and the magical dimension, now the only way to save it is to destroy you if we can't find a way to separate you from it" Faragonda yelled. Flora's voice then changed to that of Bloom's just more demonic.

"So that's how you see your student and friend, the one who saved Alfea three times in her life, she died to protect her school and her friends, you included and now I'm back and you want to kill me again just because of my body…well know this only my body changed not my mind and if you ever try to hurt Flora I will destroy you" Bloom threatened.

"You are wrong Bloom soon your nature will take control and you will take over Flora, absorb her abilities, memories everything until she dies and then you will find a new host, even reproduce and thus doom the magical dimension so forgive me as I have no choice" Faragonda stated as she created an orb of light in her hands before throwing it toward Bloom.

Flora then separated into several streaks of black liquid and shot behind Faragonda and the winx before re-assembling behind them and grabbing Faragonda's neck as she turned around, she then turned her spare arm into a sharp spear and pointed it at her heart.

"Try that again and I will run you through, no one will harm Flora" Bloom roared before dropping Faragonda, the thick, black liquid then retracted, showing Flora as normal as ever, there was just something different about her eyes, however, even they returned to normal when Flora regained control of her body, she then glared at Faragonda, she then turned and headed back to the school, the winx just stared after her, unsure what they should do.

The Winx Dorm Room…

Flora sat down on her bed, unsure of herself, she saw how protective Bloom had become of her and was scared by how far she would go, it terrified her, she then caught her reflection in the mirror and saw her reflection slowly turn into Bloom's

"I'm sorry Flora, I didn't mean to scare you, I just couldn't stand anyone trying to harm you, you are the only one to accept me even when you know what I am, the others saw me as a monster, they came after me to stop me from destroying the magical universe" Bloom said, spiritual tears filling her eyes. " No doubt they now will always see me as a monster and no doubt so do you now" Bloom said as the tears began to fall.

"No Bloom I have not ever, will not ever see you as a monster, you are still you just a little more protective and don't worry about the others they'll come round" Flora replied trying to comfort Bloom.

It was then Bloom noticed someone looking through a the door that was open a crack, Flora then turned to see who it was. Roxy then entered the room she shared with Flora to, looking nervous.

"Hello Roxy" Flora greeted, Roxy however, couldn't look away from the mirror where Bloom was.

"So this is the original fairy from earth" Roxy whispered.

"Yeah I'm from earth, so you're the newest member of the winx club" Bloom replied.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to meet you…you see this is…" Roxy stammered.

"A lot to get used to, I know but trust me you will…strange you don't see me as a monster like the others do" Bloom replied.

"The girls told me all about you, everything and even after your display in the courtyard I know you're not a monster" Roxy replied, a smile then appeared on Bloom's face.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day…

Flora and Roxy were currently in Magix, in cloud tower territory, they were in one of the book stores, looking for a book that could undo what happened to Bloom, knowing that it would take extremely dark and powerful magic to do so.

While looking through the endless amount of books they were attracting some unwanted attention.

"What are you doing here?" asked a witch, her voice dripping with venom.

"Non of your business" Roxy replied, her voice filling with venom.

"Oh so the little pixie has an attitude, maybe we should teach her a lesson" said another witch as another five came into sight, bringing the number of witches to seven. The first one shot a dark orb of energy at Roxy, hitting her before she could react, causing her to go flying into the book case behind her. Flora then ran to her friends aid, another attack was fired, aiming at Flora this time. Flora's body was then coated with a thick black liquid, smoothing her out, except for her chest and behind, she then grew large white eyes and a mouth full of large, sharp white fangs, her body then became more muscular and grew a couple feet. The attack hit her and just dissipated, she then glared at the witches and soon realized she was no longer in control of her body, Bloom was.

"Go ahead try that again I dare ya" Bloom roared as she began to approach the witches who were now wide eyed with fear. Bloom then gripped the one that had shot at Flora and lifted her by the neck.

"W…W…What are you?" stuttered the terrified witch.

"I am a Symbiote and you shall not harm Flora, if you try to harm her again then you shall face my wrath" Bloom threatened her tongue curling in the air, the witch just nodded terrified, Bloom then dropped the witch and they all ran out terrified, Bloom's body then returned to it's original form and Flora regained control.

"Wow, was Bloom always like that?" Roxy then asked as she stumbled to her feet, her right palm pressed against her palm against her forehead.

"Not really, but after what Valtor did to her…well" Flora sighed.

"Oh…well there's nothing here that will help her" Roxy sighed.

"Yeah, well according to Faragonda barely anyone knows about the Symbiotes so I guess we should have known there wouldn't be anything here…though there might be something at cloud tower" Roxy suggested.

"I guess it's worth a try the question is how do we get into Cloud Tower?" Flora sighed, Flora's usual clothing then changed into that of a witches clothing, it was a dark green version of Icy's clothing with a blood red rose on her chest.

"What the?" Flora stated as she looked at her clothing.

"How did you…?" Roxy asked shocked.

"I didn't" Flora replied.

'But I did, behold one of the advantages of been bonded with a Symbiote, we are excellent shape shifters' Bloom telepathically whispered to Flora.

"It was Bloom" Flora whispered in utter shock.

"What? But how?" Roxy asked in utter disbelief.

"She said that Symbiotes are great shape shifters" Flora replied still stunned by her new look.

"Wow, well looks like with Bloom's help we can walk into Cloud Tower through the front door and no one will even look at us" Roxy stated.

"No, I'm bonded with Bloom so only I can shape-shift…I'll go in alone, you head back to Alfea, see what you can find on Symbiotes in the forbidden section, while I check out Cloud Tower" Flora replied, the two then headed in opposite directions.

Cloud Tower…

Flora was walking up to the doors, blending in with a crowd of witches, she then headed strait for the library, remembering where it was from their stay at Cloud Tower when Darkar was after the codex.

The Library…

Flora began searching the library, trying to find some form of access to the forbidden section. 'Hey Bloom any ideas where the entrance might be?' Flora telepathically asked Bloom.

'Yeah, I can sense incredible amounts of dark magic, I'll lead the way' Bloom replied before taking control of Flora's body and heading to the far wall before melting into a black liquid and sliding under it before reassembling herself and continuing down a secret hall way, lit by old torches fuelled by magic.

"What are you doing down here?" asked a voice Bloom recognised well.

"Ms. Griffin I didn't expect to see you down here" Bloom replied.

"Well it is my school…Flora is that you?" Griffin asked finally recognizing who it was she was talking too.

"Close Griffin, it is Flora's body but I'm the one who's talking to you" Bloom replied, loving the confusion on Ms. Griffin's face.

"Then who am I talking too?" asked the elder witch. Bloom just grinned.

"The one who made sure you and your witches got to safety when the Trix rose the army of decay" Bloom responded.

Griffin went wide eyed once she processed the information "Bloom!"

"Yeah, Valtor brought me back as a Symbiote and I ended up bonding with Flora" Bloom explained as she changed Flora's clothes back to what they originally were.

"A Symbiote, well now I don't know if I should blast you since you're a Symbiote or offer you a place here, especially with your ability to summon up magic darker than any senior could conjure and with what you've become you'll be able conjure even darker spells, so I offer you a place at Cloud Tower, same for Flora, you're choice" Griffin offered, "But I must ask why are you here?" Griffin then asked.

Bloom then surrendered control to Flora once again, miss Griffin then noticed something about Bloom's eyes, they changed, yet they were the same.

"We came here to look for a cure for Bloom, we thought that the answer might be in the forbidden spell books of Cloud Tower" Flora explained.

"Flora is that you?" Griffin then asked.

"Yeah" Flora relied growing a kind smile.

"Interesting, anyway I can save you the trouble of looking, there is no spell here that can turn a Symbiote human and even if there was no witch could survive that amount of dark, negative energy yet alone a fairy, the darkness would just consume the one casting the spell within minutes and use that person as a power source." Ms. Griffin explained.

"Oh…so Bloom is stuck like this?" Flora asked, sadness filling her voice as she looked down toward the ground.

"I didn't say that" the old witch replied, Flora then looked up, her eyes filling with hope. "There are spells that could help Bloom, they will allow her to survive up to a certain amount of time without a host and will increase her shape shifting abilities" explained the elder witch.

"Could you teach us it?" Flora asked.

"No" Ms. Griffin replied, the hope in the nature fairy's eyes began to disappear again "But I can teach Bloom it, you wouldn't be able to survive the dark magic but Bloom will be able too" Ms. Griffin explained. Flora's eyes then changed again, yet they were the same.

"I'll consider it" Bloom said using her own voice this time, knowing that the catch of learning the necessary spells was that she'd have to enrol in Cloud Tower.


	5. Chapter 5

Flora headed back to Alfea, Bloom had told her of what Ms Griffin had offered them and had been considering it the whole journey back.

Meanwhile…

In Faragonda's office, Faragonda had called the winx, except Roxy knowing she wouldn't be too fond of the idea and neither would Flora, the rest of the winx were there though. "Girls we can't allow Flora to be used as a host by the symbiote" Flora sighed.

"What is it Miss F.?" Stella asked.

"Symbiotes have been dealt with before and they need to be dealt with before they grow to become too powerful to stop…their weakness is sound, the higher the pitch the stronger it is…so Musa use your super sonic speakers to drive the symbiote out of Flora and then I'll contain it" Faragonda explained, Musa then looked down to the ground, unsure if what they were doing was right.

"Faragonda, isn't the symbiote Bloom though, she can't survive without a host" Techna responded.

"That thing is not Bloom, Bloom died a year ago, that thing just has her memories and her powers and is using Flora to survive and will soon kill her that is what a symbiote is" Faragonda responded in anger.

What no one knew was Flora was now just outside the door, she had headed to Faragonda's office to tell her about what Ms Griffin had said, the doors then opened when Faragonda sensed an incredible power just outside, they all gasped when they saw Flora standing, staring at them wide eyed.

"Musa now" Faragonda yelled, Musa then nodded hesitantly before creating large purple speakers on either side Flora which began blasting sonic blasts at her, though they didn't hurt her body it hurt the symbiote that had merged with her. Flora arched over in pain, gripping her ears, as the black goo which was the Symbiotes natural form seeped out of her skin and began flailing about trying to escape the sound, if it had been pure instinct it would have left the host to find safety away from the threat but Bloom wanted to protect Flora and knew that suddenly leaving her while being attacked would leave her weak and vulnerable.

Bloom then began to focus and fully remerged with Flora and coated her skin in black goo again, fully taking over before standing upright, she was nothing but a feminine figure with long black hair, smooth black skin, no features or anything she then ran to the wall and went into the air vents, slithering away from the threat, everyone just stared, unable to comprehend what had happened.

"I don't understand how could she have resisted it…every other symbiote gave up within minutes when confronted with sonic vibrations" Faragonda mused, not noticing how split Musa was, she had seen the pain in Flora's eyes as well as Bloom's form and she was the cause of it…she was causing her friends pain.

A/N Sorry this took so long to update and that it is short


End file.
